Doctor Who: Infinite Time
by KnilandKora
Summary: The Doctor was saddened, he lost the only people who helped him feel whole. So now after the TARDIS dumped him on a planet full of hostile beetle like aliens who are out for human blood and a mysterious girl who is guarding a sleeping body, he must find out the secrets of this mysterious Hunter and stop "The Drummer" from destroying everything. 11th Doc, OC Hunter, Jack, Master.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It wasn't long before the lonely Time Lord regretted his choice, he always wanted to be free of any one who he would put at risk ever since Amy was taken by the Weeping Angel... But his curiosity over one girl forced him to take her in, and now she was hurt too. He left her and has been hiding in the corners of space for a few weeks, the loneliness has eventually grown into a type of madness. He just sat around all day and all night watching the monitors for signs if trouble... Or maybe just someone who can fully be with him. The TARDIS was getting pretty peeved at him lazing around and was desperately trying to find him someone who can help fill the hole in his heart. It wasn't until the TARDIS found signs of a dangerous alien on a mars type planet that the Doctor finally looked excited about adventure.

Chapter one: DNA

"Data log 589, it has been 2 weeks since the alien invasion started and our numbers have diminished almost completely, out of the 200 we had with us in the base we are down to a scattered 15. They seem to be looking for something but not us, they just kill us because we are in their way. My name is Emily Fronce, I am the head researcher at this facility." A woman in her mid 60's stopped the recording on her watch and slunk back into the shadows as a patrol group walked the corridors and passed the room where her and 3 other facility residents where hiding, they where starving and where not able to get to the food storage cause the enemy destroyed that part of the facility.

"Why do you insist on doing reports during this horrible time director?" A young boy spoke up as Emily crawled through a hidden hole in the wall and jumping down into a small closed off sewer. "Because if we ever get rescued or we die and they find our bodies, I want them to know what happened here." She shifted into her small corner and started to continue a few scribbles on the wall, glancing at the middle aged man asleep in the corner opposite of her. "You know we are doomed to die here... There is no way we can escape and we are sure to be found eventually..." Emily whipped around to the boy and spoke in a harsh tone, dropping her small white stone in her rage. "Tommy that is enough, we can survive and we will get out of here, and I will be damned if we turn into experiments." Tommy whimpered under her anger as she turned back to the wall and continuing her scribbles after finding her stone.

The TARDIS materialized in what seemed to be small lab, the bottles and tube spilled around, their contents soaking the marble white floor. As the Doctor stepped out he fixed his bow tie and smiled with a great sense that this rescue may actually go well. He ventured into the hall and looked up and down the dark broken walls, not noticing the red flashing dot right above the door. He snuck through the dark passage using nothing but his screwdriver to light the way, not noticing the small shadow slinking behind him with brown and green feral eyes glaring at him. He turns the corner and sees another hall, sighing he walks normally down the seemingly never ending hall, he turned the corner and saw yet another hall. Getting frustrated he starts to walk quickly, the shadow still following as he went turn after turn in the never ending labyrinth. Eventually he stopped and looked around, the shadow now gone around the corner in order to stay hidden. "Just my luck... I would get lost in this place, why would you even drop me here old girl?" He spoke to himself, not noticing the shadow slink past him and float down a right turn.

He lifted his screwdriver up and started taking a left turn when something silver flew past his head and delve itself into the concrete beside him, looking at it he saw a throwing knife with a small yellow paper attached to what looked like a copper wire. He slipped the note off and looked at the writing on it, gasping as he saw the writing was in his language. "Turn right." He folded the paper and stuck it in his pockets while grabbing the knife from the wall and slipping it into his left coat pocket, he ran right and continued down the hall until another two way turn showed up, this time with a knife and note saying 'Go left'. He spent 30 minutes following the notes until he came across a red door with a Gallifreyan set of wording causing him to read and re-read the words, speaking aloud as he read in the dim light. "The area beyond this door is closed down for the safety of anyone traveling through the halls of infinicy. Enter at own risk. If you stay in the halls beware of the Shadow." Just as he finished reading a growl was heard behind him, the confused alien looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of the same brown and green eyes look at him from down the hall with a large white and red toothy grin. It howled and charged towards him, making him jump as he pointed the screwdriver at the door knob, he muttered curses at the screwdriver and flew the freshly unlocked door open as the beast roared and pounced, the second he stepped into the other room a bright light came on, cascading its soft glow down the hall making the beast stop and back away from its invisible enemy.

The Doctor closed the door behind him and looked around the white walled bright room, taking in the serene calmness of it, he leaped from the door as the beast scrapped its claws against the metal, wanting nothing more than to rip the Doctor's throat out. He walked to a small computer beeping away in a corner of the room where he quickly pointed the driver at the screen and selected the video footage that was last taken.

A young woman showed up on the screen, yelling something but the audio was cut out, she seemed frantic as she constantly looked over her shoulder to a few colleagues who where holding the door that led to what the Doctor believed was the rest of the base. The woman turned around and ran to the door before a knife similar to the ones the Doctor found in the halls was ground into her neck, causing blood to spill over the floors and counters. The colleagues turned and looked like they where looking for the assailant when the door flew open. Medium sized beetle like creatures that walked on 2 legs stormed in shooting everyone with guns that looked like it was made out of Dalek tech. Eventually the humans where dead and the "Beatles" turned to go before a large sword suddenly appeared out of the air and was swung into the leg of a "Beetle" causing it to drop as blood suddenly covered an invisible pair of boots, the sword was thrusted forward and was homed in the gut of another and made the others turn and fire their weapons at the open air around the master of the sword. The sword handle was suddenly pinned to the ground as the head of the bleeding and dying "Beetle" was twisted off, boot marks appearing on the sides of the head on the "Beetle" ahead of him as the second head was crushed. The blood suddenly started floating on what looked like a trench coat, the few remaining "Beetles" turned and ran, squashing their allies, making blood splatter on the front of the coated figure. The footage looked like it froze for a few seconds until the figure whipped what looked like the coat off, the invisibility device turning off revealing the slim frame of a young woman, she was wearing what looked like an baggy pair of army pants with a silver utility belt that had multiple knifes. She wore a black hoodie with sleeves and Gallifreyan inking on the back, the Doctor looked at the writing but wasn't able to make it out with the crappy quality, he used the sonic to clear up the quality so that it looked like he was really in the room. The woman turned and looked at the camera of the computer, letting the Doctor see her full face mask which looked like a ski mask with black slick glasses. She held up her gloved hands and started writing Gallifreyan in the air, tracing the circular words so fast that the Doctor had a hard time reading what she was trying to say, once she finished she held a thumb in the air before throwing a knife into the camera. But when the Doctor looked at the camera on the computer it was perfectly fine, and there was no blood on the ground or walls. He played the video a few times, slowing down when she wrote the words and jumped back when he realized what she said.

"You are in a mind room, get out now!"

He took a knife and broke the computer, making the walls start to break away, the more he broke the computer the more the real room started to show itself, eventually the room was back to normal with blood everywhere and the two doors open and a light broken. He looked out the door to the halls and saw the room where he parked the TARDIS, out the other door was a green glow on the hall wall. He grabbed the knife and ventured out, not seeing the floating pen twirl in the air behind where he once stood.

Emily finished her scribbles and sat back, taking in the sleeping body of her friend and the sleeping body of her younger pal. She looked out the peek hole and saw the Geminit, the scientific name she gave them, drag the body of her fellow colleagues including the body of a woman with a knife in her throat. She took her rock and wrote the names of the fallen down, "6 left..." She whispered as she kept watching the Geminit remove the blood and organs of the fallen and put them in a silver canister before setting the bodies ablaze, leaving the bodies behind they left and closed the door to the room trapping the three in the room with everything quickly catching ablaze. Emily shook everyone awake and rushed them outside, making them help her in trying to open the door but to no prevail. "The stench is absolutely horrible!" Cried the older man as he held Emily close. "I know... But we can't get out!"

The flames have already engulfed almost the entire room, smoke filled what was left of the smoke as the survivors started choking, but then a kicking sound was heard on the door as it started to break under the force. The trio jumped out of the way as a black boot kicked away the door, causing it to fly into the inferno. A gloved hand reached in and grabbed Emily and pulled her out of the room with the older man and Tom following close behind. Smoke billowed out of the room as the three coughed and hacked, letting real air into their lungs, Emily looked at her savior only to see Geminit's rushing towards them and a small figure holding a sword prepping to fight them off. A hand landed on Emily's shoulder causing her to jump and turn towards the person, "Run!" The Doctor shouted as he led the trio away from the oncoming brawl and leaving the girl behind. The four ran towards where the Doctor parked his TARDIS, ignoring the shrieks and clicks of pain as the Geminit where massacred. They where 2 halls away from the TARDIS when Geminit blocked their way, prepping their guns making them stop in fear. Turning back they saw more Geminit run... Or skitter... One of the two towards them, Emily sobbed certain her fate will be the same as her friends when Tommy charged forward and swung a fist at a Geminit who dodged and bit his arm, ripping it off in one fluid motion. Tommy yelled and fell back, as the same Geminit lunged forward to bite his head off.

Emily covered her face with her hands as blood covered her and her friend, the Doctor was facing the other way warding off the Geminit with his sonic screwdriver. A few second passed before Emily removed her hands, Tommy was sitting there in fear as the young girl stood over top of him, guarding him as the headless Geminit behind her twitched before collapsing to the ground. "Tommy! Oh thanks god," she said as she rushed forward and hugged the trembling young boy, "I though you where gonna die!" The older man reached into his lab coat and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the Doctor who still had his back turned. He squeezed the trigger and fired, making a bullet go into the Doctor's right heart.

The man blinked and saw the Doctor standing there perfectly fine, a hand covering his face and a hand holding his wrist that was in the pocket of the gun. With a squeeze the girl broke him skull before grabbing a few knifes and throwing them into the brains of the Geminit facing the Time Lord. The Doctor turned and looked at the girl as she whipped the brains off her hands. "What do you think your doing?! You just killed an innocent man!" The girl turned to Emily and Tommy who where sobbing at the sight of their dead comrade. "?,?" A voice was heard in the three's minds, it rang of danger with a note of daring properties. "?,?,?" The Doctor stood confused, why wasn't the TARDIS translating what she is saying? "Why... Why are you speaking like that?" He demanded, stepping forward and getting dangerously close to the girl. "?,?" She sighed as she set her bloody hands on her hips. She reached up and touched the doctor's head, gently probing into his mind, a she looked for something for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at him again. "I said that man wasn't innocent, he was going to shoot you. My mission is to ensure the sleeping one doesn't wake up, you're lucky I saved these two." She turned to the scared humans before walking past the Doctor and continuing down the hall. "Wow... If she was older she would be one damn fine woman..." The Doctor though as Emily and Tommy got up and stood behind the Time Lord. "I don't think we have properly met, I am Emily and this is Tommy." The Doctor held out his hand and smiled at the sudden kindness of the elderly woman. "Call me the Doctor."

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and Tommy walked closely behind the Doctor, Tommy by now had started becoming faint from the loss of blood. The mysterious girl has stopped talking all together as she led them through the winding corridors to the location of the TARDIS. She didn't have her trench coat on her this time so the Doctor wasn't able to read what was on the back. "So what is your name?" He asked, hoping to fill some of his curiosity and actually find out the identity of his helper. "If you want to have a name for me then call me Hunter... Just Hunter got it?!" Her spicy attitude was appealing to the Doctor, as was her mysteriousness. A few doors away from the TARDIS the girl stopped and stood still, motioning for the three to get ahead of her which the Doctor helped Emily to drag Tommy further to the TARDIS. "Why did you stop, Hunter?" He questioned as Emily took over and kept leading the wounded boy away.

Hunter stood there with her head down and a hands rested on her utility belt, a few seconds passed before she took a knife out stabbed the wall making an invisible creature cry out on pain as blood splattered out of no where. "He is awakening... This is bad... Move." Speaking coolly and all calm she walked back down the hall away from the Doctor. "Wait where are you going?" He ran after her, knowing he needed to find out what is happening. "The drummer is waking up, he must be stopped... Or else he will rip galaxies apart to find his comrade." She has no sign of emotion in her voice as she threw herself against the wall suddenly, breaking it to reveal a new corridor. "Who is the drummer? What are you... Answer me Hunter!" He grabbed her arm and in a quick second found himself on the ground with Hunters one foot on his throat and another on his belly, he tried squirming under her but she applied more weight to his throat causing him to start to choke. "Now then, listen to me and listen well Galfrian... I know who you are and what you are, but always taking the title as "Last Time Lord" just makes you look full of yourself, you hide behind the humans that are willing to lay down their lives for you and in turn you become lonely and scared, vulnerable like a little child. I thought a 900 odd old would know better." She got off him and turned away from him as he slowly got up coughing. "You... Cough... You didn't answer my questions girl... I am the last... Ever since the M..." His voice was ended when Hunter turned and gave him a fowl look, a look that sent painful chills down his body. "Ah yes... The Master... Such a simple name and yet it is so powerful..." She slowly walked up to him while talking in a cold and blood lusty tone. "The Master that tried to bring back the Time Lords, but your last regeneration just had to destroy the plan cause you knew you would be in trouble and be punished, you want a chance to live past your 13 and terrifying regeneration, yes I know all about it!" She back him against a wall and grabbed his hand, placing it against the right side of her chest. "The drummer is an evil man, and it is my duty to either protect the man I have grown to hate, or kill him before he starts his rampage. So Doctor you must decide, fight with me..." She let out a sigh as a frightened and shocked look overcame the Doctor's face. "Or run, and stay away from him." She let go of his hand and kicked him out into the main hall making him go fly right into the wall, he tried getting up but she threw the fake wall back up and bolted something in place so that it doesn't move. "Hunter! Wait!" He tried forcing the door open, but it wouldn't budge. "Hunter please!" He waited for a response and it wasn't until he heard a small voice that he actually breathed a sigh of relief. "By the way Doctor, tell Jack to keep his experiments under control!" Hunter turned and walked away, hiding the scared little girl that was screaming to leave, but she left and ignored the Doctor banging on the wall.

"Damn it..." He collapsed onto the floor and sat thinking, here was a girl that had 2 hearts and the senses of a Time Lord... And the drummer... Is he the Master? But if so what is he doing here? "I saw his corpse burn... I cried when he died... And yet... If he is here..." The Doctor held his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh, not noticing the sound of boots walk up behind him. "So this is the new Doctor?" He let out a scared yelp and jumped back, peering into the darkness unable to see who spoke. "Cute, but I don't think this one is as hot as the last... But I suppose it works..." The Doctor stood up straight and stared into the darkness, recognizing the voice that spoke to him. "Jack Harkness, Hunter was just talking about you. She said something about your experiments." Jack stepped in front of the Doctor and gave him an invisible kiss on the cheek, to which the Doctor quickly slapped him away. "Hmm. I see this Doctor isn't compassionate. Oh well. I suppose I owe you an explanation." He said as he turned the invisibility device off.

The Doctor took in the looks of the Time Agent, Jack looked slightly aged but had a grey strip in his hair. "That is a new look for you Jack..." Jack laughed at the Doctor's observation and leaned against the wall, knowing he has a lot of explaining to do. "So what do you want to know first?" The Doctor looked at the fake wall for a few seconds before turning back to his friend. "Hunter, who is she... And how in the world can she be a Time Lord?" Jack looked at his watch before answering. "Well... Remember that hand I took with me? Back in your 10th regeneration? Well we decided to do some tests, Hunter is the only successful Time Lord experiment we made, out of 3 we created she is the closest to a Time Lord. I started this experiment 868 years ago, she is capable of regeneration and is like a Time Lord in every way, when the Master made everyone him we found someone that didn't change back so we combined his DNA to hers and it made her a full Time Lord when we combined her back in the initial DNA creation era. Sure it almost created a time paradox but we worked around it, we raised her to be a fighter but also understand how to feel emotions which is hard for her because she never knew the love of a family, she only knows the anger and rage of a Time Lord. She actually isn't supposed to be here, she snuck away from us when she over heard me talking to her care taker about the Master being here." The Doctor took a step back and processed the information he was just given, looking at Jack for signs of him lying but there was nothing but honesty in his eyes. "So the Master is alive?" Jack looked down, bashful about the situation at hand. "Yes, when he died you burned a body, but a pirate stole his real body. We recovered it and held him here but we noticed his heart was slowly starting back up, we didn't know there was going to be a space expedition to this facility, not to mention the Geminit being here caused problems as well for they are trying to revive him. Hunter came here to stop that from happening for she knows about the DNA belonging to both the Time Lords. She protected you because she feels she is supposed to from me talking about fighting for the protection of your friends and family. She may have the DNA from both of you but she is not connected to you in any way, she is her own independent person." Jack finished speaking just as a loud bang was heard followed by a loud metal scraping sound. "I think we should move!" The Doctor nodded and ran with Jack to the TARDIS, the sound got louder and louder but stopped when the two ran into the TARDIS, Emily and Tommy sitting on the floor with Emily trying to revive Tommy who had passed out. "Jack take care of the boy, we need to get out of here!" The Doctor started flicking switches as a body flew in the TARDIS and crashed against the round console, before the Doctor can see who it is the person jumped up and threw a knife out the door before snapping and giving the TARDIS the command the close the door. "Hunter! What happened?!"

Hunter turned and ran to Jack, giving him a quick hug before helping him revive the boy. "He is too awake for me to kill, we must get out of here right now!" The Doctor smiled and pressed a few more switches before the TARDIS hummed and vanished, taking them away from the planet but only as far as a planet over. "Jack, tell me something... She is..." The Doctor motioned towards Hunter as she picked up Tommy and rushed him to the infirmary. "She is legal if that's what your asking but she is like a daughter to me." Jack laughed as the Doctor stuttered trying to fix what he meant. "Sirs? Is Tommy going to be alright?" Emily spoke up, a worried look across her face as she wrung her hands. "He should be fine, he is in good hands, Hunter is a natural healer." Jack winked at Emily as the Doctor stepped past them and started towards the infirmary.

"God I am so stupid... I didn't stand a chance against the... Geminit..." Tommy wept on the bed as Hunter pumped him with a bag of blood while trying to regenerate his arm. "Hang in there boy, every life is significant... You did what was foolish... But half the time foolishness can be seen as bravery." She hung the bag up and took a knife, slicing her finger off and pouring her blood onto Tommy's wound. "Wait! Won't I get a disease?!" The injured lad started to squirm to get away but one glare from Hunter stopped him. When her bleeding stopped she placed the same hand onto his wound as it started to glow gold, flesh started to reconstruct itself on both Hunter and Tommy who was busy staring as he felt his arm return to normal, even the bone and tendon healed back. Once his fingers where done coming back Hunter removed her hand and stretched her 5 digits while going to a chair away from the bed, sitting down to let her body recuperate from healing both herself and Tommy. "Thank you... Miss... I don't know how to repay you." Tommy sat up and disconnected the blood tube and leapt off the bed, swinging his arm around in a few shadow boxing moves. Hunter watched him with slight amusement as he did a few more moves then left to see Emily. Hunter sat there alone thinking for a few minutes before a knock on the door startled her slightly. "Hey Hunts, how's it going? Mind if I come in?" Hunter looked up to see Jack standing above her with a stupid smile on his face, she quickly stood up to salute but he waved her down. "So Hunter, you disobeyed orders and came here, I should be mad but I know you're a good girl and won't do that again right?" He gave her a playful look that made a small sliver of a smile flicker on her face. She removed her hat and glasses to reveal her real eyes and her waist long fiery red hair with a long brown strip over her eye, she put her hair up in a ribbon made out of copper wire type fabric. "Jack, you knew I would go after this man, you knew about my knowledge on the Master and yet your about to give _**ME **_trouble for doing what you anticipated?! I May be a time lord and I may be old in the eyes of most… but what I don't want is to be this! A little girl… you treat me like nothing but a child… You may be immortal… but look at things my way…" She removed her contacts and looked at Jack with her real eyes, they were glowing a marvellous gold and shone with wisdom and innocence dabbed with slight blood lust. "I never asked for this Jack and I never wanted you to… make me into this…" Jack took her chin and kissed her on the head, letting her emotions flow through his touch. "Hunter… you are a Time Lord, a Time Lord in a young girl's body, but that happens, especially since you're a genetic experiment… I am sorry you have to go through this… Hunter… but it is the only way…" Hunter pushed Jack away and walked out the room, hiding her tears starting to fall from her face. She pulled out a watch and looked into it, a countdown with 3 years left on it was ticking down. She pocketed the watch and walked towards the TARDIS's main room.

Jack stood there, a feeling of guilt trampling his heart from the day of judgement that is coming… "Oh Hunter… I truly am sorry…"


End file.
